Mistakes and Memories
by Surfing Aimlessly
Summary: Riku haunts Sora in his dreams wanting revenge.Has fiction turned into reality?Or has reality turned into fiction itself?Find out for yourself.Mistakes and Memories.Pairings(SxR)Etc...
1. The Beginning

Mistakes and Memories  
  
Sora awoke with his face in the sand. The wind blew on his wet clothes sticking to his skin.  
(How(d I get here?( he thought, he questioned himself as he got into comfortable position while still lying on the ground. The air filled his nose with a warm scent so he glanced to his left. Riku! He sat up quickly.  
'Again...'he said solemnly. Why did Riku haunt him so; Sora didn't know. He was just waiting for his hallucination to disappear but, it didn't go away. Riku streaked toward him smiling, and then laughing his innocent laugh Riku stopped in front of him. So Sora got up  
"Riku, I've been waiting for you, for so, long please stay." Suddenly Riku began to run as if Sora weren't there they collided into each other. It had seemed as though Riku went inside him. Sora stumbled back and onto the ground his body felt cold and his heart ached but, to him it was Riku. He sat there in thought about what had happened, he looked up in the blue sky to watch the cloud shapes form. He let the warm scent of Riku warm his heart and heal his pain. While things were distracting him he was still figuring it out in his mind. Then it hit him... literally the wind forced a coconut of a tree nearby, his vision became blurry the sunlight was gone. While unconscious he began to dream.  
  
(Riku!(Sora, yelled, (don(t go.(Sora ran with his speed increasing. Darkness closed all around him but, he could still see Riku shining in the light. He finally came within grasping distance of Riku, Sora reached for his hand but, he swatted it away  
(Don(t touch me!( Riku warned, All of a sudden the light turned black. Riku watched Sora  
(Wait Riku I have to tell-(NO! You liar! Do you expect me to listen after what you did to me?!( A strange weapon appeared in Sora's hand. Riku made a weapon appear for himself as well. "you made me believe...'Riku began, 'you made me believe that there was nothing stronger than the heart you made me feel different but, that was you made me realize why would someone love so much why would someone care? I can't believe it took me that long to figure you out Sora but, now I've listened to something else inside me and all the possibilities all lead to one thing... betrayal before I kill you Sora I just want to know why... Where are you Sora?"Riku yelled out. "Riku what are you saying I don't understand, I'm right here.'  
'Oh, you can't understand? How does it feel Sora to 'not understand'?' Riku swung his sword at him Riku kept attacking him but Sora just dodged them.  
'Why won't you fight back?!'  
'Because I still have my sanity!' Sora pounced on Riku the black light was burning him a new pain was known to him one which he had never felt before it was cold; it stung him like poison. That(s when he had noticed the light around himself then he looked at Riku he was yelling a pained scream yet, his face showed no emotion. He held on to Riku as tight as he could he didn(t care if the pain never ended just as long as he had Riku in his arms. Then Riku stared at him with sadness. Sora let go at once, and Riku just laid there. Beauty, was the only thing Sora saw. He gently lifted Riku up and held him tightly he could feel their hearts beating together. Sora was relieved .Riku was warm; he was alive; his Riku was back. Riku opened his eyes, Sora saw deep into them he could still see Riku there. He waited a moment he wanted to feel Riku he closed his eyes leaned towards him and got closer,  
(Riku will you come back?( Sora whispered in his ear. Riku took a minute and turned his head to respond  
(Is that you?(His breath tickled Sora(s ear,  
'Wait before you say anything I need to ask you something,' he let go of Riku. (look at me( Sora spoke softly, Riku looked at him, (tell me who am I, Riku?( Riku didn(t say anything he just stared. Hiss eyes grew darker his pupils became small  
(Who are you?( Riku said,  
(You are nothing!( He shouted enraged. The light around them turned black and Riku was surrounded by shadows all growling and hissing but, Riku(s voice was the most audible,  
'When did you become so soft, Sora? Why do always give in to your feelings. There is no way to survive in this world if you listen to your heart. The pain of others love, and feelings will slowly lead you to your demise.(  
(Stop Riku you(re wrong what are you saying. What happened to you?(  
(You want to know what happened to me why are you asking me that?! I should be asking you that question.(  
(Riku why aren(t you listening to me?( (Why should I listen to someone if they won(t listen to me?  
(You should listen because I...I...(  
  
Sora awoke, once again his face was in the sand he sat up and he began to pant then he choked and he calmed down but, he was out of breath. He grasped at his heart why did it hurt so much he looked at the sand blood stained the sand he was shocked. Was that dream real? 


	2. Memories

Mistakes & Memories  
Memories Thank you to the people who reviewed I am very sorry anonymous reviewers I didn't uncheck the box before submitting. I'm very sorry that I didn't update for a long time it's because became discouraged due to the lack of reviews.Many thank you's to anime perfect you write very good RK stories! Thank you to Minamoto Miyuki & to Yu Mutou. Please reveiw  
  
Three weeks had passed since Sora had seen Riku but, throughout that time he had never  
  
forgotten what had happened .It turned out that before the incident Sora had been with Kairi...  
  
Alone.  
  
Flashback  
  
#on the shore#  
  
Sora and Kairi walked closely together along the seashore, they settled down near the ocean close  
  
enough  
  
to let their feet get wet.  
  
(Sora what will we do without Riku?(asked Kairi.  
  
(Well, I(m not sure when he(ll be back or if he(ll ever come back but, I sure do hope that we(ll  
  
get to see him again...All we can do now is wait.(  
  
(Sora stop you(ll make me sad being all serious like that.(she said as she splashed Sora with  
  
water.  
  
(I(ll get you back for that( Sora said smiling.  
  
Kairi giggled  
  
Kairi(s point of veiw  
  
(Why doesn't he get it Kairi thought, (Sora(s so dumb he still can(t figure out I like him sigh  
  
he looks so sexy with water splashed on his chest like that and the way he smiles at me like if knew I  
  
like him.  
  
Sora(s point of veiw  
  
I bet she thinks I don(t know she likes me...her top is coming loose  
  
(Sora?(Kairi was starting to make Sora nervous because she kept getting closer to him. Kairi  
  
Reached for Sora(s hand and wrapped her fingers around his hand. She knocked Sora down and  
  
got on top of him. Sora now was incredibly nervous that was when he felt her top slide off at the same  
  
time he looked down.  
  
Sora(s point of veiw  
  
(She(s going to kill me for looking( he said still looking. Why did I look down? Why was I going  
  
to look down anyway? Why isn(t she trying to put it back on  
  
Nothing prepared him for what happened next Kairi pushed her lips onto his.Sora was so  
  
shocked he didn't know what to do so he just let her then he closed his eyes and kissed her back.  
Once it had been a while Sora just laid there Kairi under his arm then he slowly fell asleep  
  
thinking of Kairi.  
  
That was when he had woken up and had the dream.  
  
Blood stained the sand he got up and looked around still no memory of what happened last night  
  
he ran home with blood still on him instead of coming in through the front door he  
  
decided to climb in through the window. And ran into the bathroom  
  
(Sora are you all right?(called his mother from the other side of the door.  
  
(Yeah I(m okay.(Sora replied.  
  
He didn't seem to have have any wounds so just decided to take a shower he stepped out and  
  
brushed his teeth and looked up to see himself in the mirror then he noticed a red mark on his  
  
neck .He rubbed it Riku where are you? 


	3. SUPER ALERT

SUPER ALERT!

Thank you many times my very great super duper fan fic readers! I am so glad that some of you could hold on until the end to read my story I know that I started this story a long time ago and that I should have been a better writer but I really just got discouraged in the process of writing my story. BUT I promise the next chapter(s) should be in AT LEAST by this month! Well anyway thank you very much my little reviewers! I love you all! P.S. Riku x Sora Forever! I just love a good Yaoi story!

GOMENASAI FOR HAVING MADE YOU ALL WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS!

I HOPE YOU GUYS COULD FIND IT IN YOUR HEARTS TO FORGIVE ME!

I ALSO UPDATED MY PROFILE SO NOW YOU CAN KNOW MORE ABOUT ME!

GOOD BYE DEAR FRIENDS!

HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN REVIEWING AND/OR REVIEWING MY STORY!


	4. Another Friggin' Excuse!

Another Friggin' Excuse!

AAAAAAAAHHHH!

I am so sorry my Yaoi adoring fans I know that it is now the first of June and that I still, yet again, have not updated. Well you see my chummly pal was supposed to e-mail my stories to me because I already have the chapters done I just need to post them but she didn't get them to me because she said she has to "type" them typing to her is using one finger at a time and looking down at the keyboard! Then I e-mailed her to tell her that she could just mail them to me via mailbox. I haven't heard of her since. So I will be recreating my stories to the best of my knowledge for your enjoyment! So please just hang on! It is summer vacation after all so I can and will write them for you! All of you can just beat up my friend now! Not me! Hahahaha!


End file.
